1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a lithium ion conductor, a solid electrolyte, and an active material, and a lithium battery, each including the lithium ion conductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium batteries are able to convert chemical energy generated from moving lithium ions to electrical energy. Lithium ion batteries have a vast range of applications as power sources for small portable devices, such as mobile phones and laptops, to medium to large devices, such as electric vehicles and large storage batteries.
Lithium batteries may be classified into either lithium primary batteries that are not reusable once discharged due to irreversible reactions, and lithium secondary batteries that are reusable via charging and discharging due to reversible reactions. Lithium batteries may also be classified as either non-aqueous lithium batteries, which use a liquid electrolyte containing a lithium salt in an organic solvent, or an all-solid-state lithium battery including solid components, such as a solid-state electrolyte, such as an inorganic solid electrolyte, and solid-state electrodes.
Recently, lithium batteries are increasingly being used as power sources for medium to large-sized devices, raising concerns of improved energy density and safety of the lithium battery. In this regard, all-solid-state lithium batteries are free from a risk of ignition or explosion caused by leakage of a liquid component of the battery, and may suppress or prevent growth of dendrite, self-discharging, and over-heating. For these reasons, all-solid-state lithium batteries are considered as a promising battery technology due to their improved safety.
Nonetheless, to improve the performance of such all-solid-state batteries, there is a demand for a solid electrolyte that has high conductivity and allows sufficient control of an interfacial reaction with an electrode of the all-solid-state battery.